yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eichiro Yunokawa
Info Eichiro Yunokawa is an OC currently owned by Mon, but created by Copper. Attends Akademi High School as a second-year. Appearance Eichiro's hair color is brown and has brown eyes. Also darker skin than other students. Persona Out of the personality types currently present within' the game, Eichiro happens to be a Teacher's Pet. When faced with a camera, he'll give the player a suspicious glare, though wait regardless. However, he'll proceed to leave after a few seconds have passed. Upon witnessing murder, Eichiro will flee the scene, rushing to get a teacher. No matter the outcome, he'll leave school after. Personality Eichiro tricks others into believing his strength is entirely natural, though it was actually a result of taking steroids. In reality, he's extremely weak. He also doesn't cry easily, barely feels any empathy for others, he's full of himself most of the time, however, he can be quite competitive, friendly and understanding, a miracle, I know. Eichiro isn't very smart, but not dumb, either, his intelligence is average to none. He can also be very compassionate towards his loved one. Relationships Shoji Takenaka - Eichiro's only friend. Shoji has a crush on him, but Eichiro isn't aware. Iro "Satoshi" Mayonaka - Eichiro's ex-boyfriend. He broke up with Satoshi due to some misunderstandings. ???/Gingakei - Her father told Gingakei to blackmail Eichiro - she didn't really have a choice, so she pretty much went with it. Gingakei told Eichiro that she will post his BIGGEST secret on the internet (the one that he uses steroids) if he won't blackmail the delinquents. Student Council Members - Eichiro despises them. He considers them annoying. Maho Kotomi - Cousins. Noriko Kotomi - Cousins. Routine 7:00 - 7:10: he will walk to school and change his shoes 7:15 - 8:00: Attends club activities 8:30 - 1:00: Attends class 1:00 - 1:30: Attends club activities 1:35 - 3:30: Attends class 3:30 - 4:00: he's cleaning his classroom with other students. 4:10 - 6:00: Attends club activities Quotes - When the player is visibly insane or has blood - When he witnesses a murder - When he sees you carrying a weapon Backstory Eichiro is a rather.. sad student. Throughout his childhood, his mother would either barely pay him notice, or ignore him entirely. As his father was never in the picture, he had no one to lean upon. This eventually lead to a near-constant craving for attention, and acceptance from his peers. Upon joining the Sports Club at his former school, he got all that he ever wanted-- the fame, the popularity. But it all eventually came crashing down. During a competition, he failed, he let his entire team down. Within' mere seconds, his life was ruined, his dreams shattered, and his reputation left in shambles. He was shunned by his peers, and, being unable to cope with this, he left. He eventually began to attend Akademi High School, one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. Re-joining the Sports Club, he vowed never to fail again. Therefore, he started usage of steroids, which he received from Info-chan in exchange for becoming one of her spies. Eventually, she started to blackmail him, forcing him to do worse, and worse requests. The results of these tasks have never been fully explored.. Trivia * Eichiro has quite a bit of talent in chess, a hobby he enjoys quite a bit. * Eichiro's sporting skills are enhanced by his usage of steroids. As he's never been caught, he continues to do so. * He joined the Sports Club to impress those around him, thus boosting his reputation. * Only information added recently, as of 2/11/19 should be seen as the true info. Credits * Base by DuckPimp * Hair by Gelangweilt Gallery Eichiro Remake.png|Old Portrait EichiroNewVersionKisekae.png|Eichiro's Old Look In Kisekae EichiroKisekae.png|Uniform by CrystaltheCool Qwgthhefrhjmhgrfefrgbfgwdfgtbfhbvsdxvchuwebjnsa.png|Credits go to ToriChanNya, Eichiro's Guilt 2.png|Some art I've made! Category:OCs Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:Homoflexible Category:Heroic Category:2nd Years Category:Sports Club Category:Students Category:Bigender Category:MonMonPok's OCs